


Rain Lilies

by venndaai



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Art, F/F, Flashing Gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: According to an unsourced Wikipedia article, rain lilies can mean "I love you back, I must atone for my sins, I will never forget you." Not sure of the veracity of that, but it's a nice thought for these two.
Relationships: Light Hope/Mara (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Rain Lilies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blahblahwhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahwhy/gifts).



> According to an unsourced Wikipedia article, rain lilies can mean "I love you back, I must atone for my sins, I will never forget you." Not sure of the veracity of that, but it's a nice thought for these two.

[ ](https://imgur.com/nklKWO3)


End file.
